On Camera
by RobSp1derp1g
Summary: Set during the last 4 minutes of iQuit iCarly. After analyzing a video of a camera that was mistakenly left on, Sam and Freddie discover what they truly feel about each other. Seddie. Sam/Freddie. Rated T.


_**This is just a little something that came up after watching the last 4 minutes of iQuit iCarly, over and over and over again. Hey, I needed to make sure of something. Hopefully you'll understand when you read the story.**_

_**BTW, I'd like to dedicate this story to my friend ElylovesSeddie. This is her birthday gift.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"In 5, 4, 3, 2…" Freddie signaled us that the show was about to start.

"I'm the Carly!" Carly, my co-host said, turning around.

"I'm the Sam!" I exclaimed also turning to the camera.

"And this is iCarly!" We shouted at the same time. I pressed the button on my blue remote, kindly made by Freddie, and a wave of screams and claps echoed through the studio.

"You know our little friends Fleck…" Carly started asking.

"And Dave?" I ended her question, gesturing with my hand.

"Well, over the past week…" Carly commented.

"We helped Fleck and Dave shoot a fun little video…" I said, moving towards the camera.

"For the competition at ishorts . com." Carly, concluded.

"So now, without further shkedoo…" I started.

"We present…" Carly continued, wanting to keep the suspense (if there was any) building. By this time, Fleck and Dave had joined us, Fleck on my left and Dave on Carly's right.

"The Blowing." We all said in a scary tone. And to add the comic effect we started blowing at the camera.

Freddie then pushed a few buttons and the trailer started to play on our viewer's computers.

After the trailer had played, we stayed in our positions and kept blowing at the camera Freddie was holding. Then, I placed my remote in front of the camera and pressed the third button from the top. Freddork told me he had reprogrammed it to end the broadcast making it look like a wind blew the image away. I thought it was a nice idea and complimented him, which was rare.

"And we're clear!" Freddie announced. The usual happiness of a well done show overtook us.

"Guys, I'm sorry but I have to leave." Dave announced. "My dad asked me to go home early today…"

"Yeah, I gotta go too…" Fleck added, pulling out a pair of paint remover bottles. "Do you guys know any drugstore that sells these in a bigger size?"

A big laugh filled the studio. Then Freddie replied "My mom might know. Why don't you go downstairs and ask her? I'd go with you, but I have some stuff to finish up here."

"I'll go with you, Fleck." Carly offered.

"Okay then, " he started going to the door.

"Hey, Fleck!" I yelled, calling for him. "Do you have your camera with you?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah, it's right here, why?" He questioned, curiosity was visible in his face.

"I need to check something out." I said, looking at my feet.

"Okay, but give it back to me tomorrow, okay? I really need it." Fleck pleaded.

"I will, thanks." He handed me his camera and I thanked him. With that, he left.

A strange silence surrounded us. A silence that was in no way related to our location.

"Fredifer, are you gonna take much longer to finish that?" I broke the silence, needing him to do something for me.

"Just 2 more minutes, Sam." He replied, turning his camera around so the lens was facing him, and connected a cable into it.

I sat on a purple beanbag. "Okay then, let me see this." I turned on Fleck's camera and started searching the videos he had in his camera. There was one that caught my eye. That video had been taken yesterday, while Carly and I were fighting for our lives. Did that guy record it willingly? I thought so, until he put the camera down on the ledge of the window.

"So he shot this without knowing? He must have thought the camera was off…" I thought out loud.

"Who shot what without knowing?" Freddie asked, putting down his laptop lid.

"Fleck shot this video last night, when we were on the window washer's platform." I stated. Then I heard Fredifer yell "SAM!!" but his lips never moved. It had to come from the camera. I looked down to it. It really did come from the camera, because I could see myself hanging from the window washer's platform, about to fall.

"I got really scared back there…" I said.

"I know, only a crazy person wouldn't be crazy with the possibility of d…" He started saying before I interrupted him.

"Don't you dare say the rest, Fredwierd!!" I shouted, getting up.

I saw him retreat back to his laptop, sadness in his face. I must have overreacted.

I approached him, feeling visibly guilty. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Freddie. I overreacted."

"Yeah, you did, but I don't blame you." Freddie tried to calm me down. "It was my fault that I mentioned that. And before you say it's not, it IS, because I don't even want to think what would've happened if it occurred."

"Freddie…" I said with a sympathetic look.

He refused to stop. "No, Sam. Let me finish. You see, my life was a piece of chiz before Carly decided to do the show. Now, just the thought that you two might have fallen from that platform…" He broke down.

"But we didn't! So stop thinking like that!" I comforted him. "Now, let's change the topic, slightly. Can you separate the audio from this video?" I asked him, showing him Fleck's camera. "And quickly, you have 2 minutes before I smack you in the head." I knew his abilities, and like me, he never refused a challenge. That was something we had in common.

"No, but I can copy it, why?" Freddie was still a bit shaken from our previous conversation.

"No particular reason, I just want to see something." I said, my voice drifting. "Now, do it!"

"Okay, I kinda want to see where this goes…" He worked his Freddie-techno-magic, as I call it, and about 1 minute later I had only the audio.

"Now, let's listen to it." I commanded.

"I'm not sure if I want to do that…" He seemed a bit uncomfortable, relieving the painful moments of the previous day. Heck, even I was. But I had an idea that would help him, and me.

I placed my hands in his. He looked at me, and I couldn't help but notice how scared he was. His brown eyes were starting to water. Then I said "Here, let me do this. Every time you feel you're going to lose Carly, squeeze my left hand. If you think you're going to lose me, squeeze my right hand, okay? No harm will come to you, understand? Now, take a deep breath, and push play."

He did as I requested. Our minds filled with whatever thoughts we were having when the video was taken. Again, we heard Freddie's voice scream "SAM!!". I swear, he was squeezing my right hand so hard, he could have broken my hand right there. I squeezed his hand back, saying "I'm right here, you won't lose me." Only when Spencer's voice said "Pull!", he was able to stop squeezing. Then he pulled his hands back. "I remembered something. Give me the camera again, please." He said. I was curious with what he remembered, so I obeyed.

I thought he was going to check the video's resolution or something dorky like that. But he surprised me when he played the full video. He did, however, reach for my right hand, which I gladly gave him.

We were watching the video, holding hands, when he suddenly paused the video. He paused it when Spencer and Freddie were pulling me and Carly up. Then he resumed playing it, slower. He paused again when he had me in his arms, safe and secure.

"You can't possibly imagine the relief I felt when I had you in my arms." He stated, looking at my hand.

He was wrong. So wrong. "Oh, I can, because I felt it too. I thought I wasn't going to be able to pull pranks on you, beat you up, and make fun of you." He faked a small smile, but his eyes were hurt. "But the worst of it all," I continued, "was to think that I'd never be able to tell you that I _hate_ you." I said, squeezing his hand.

"I _hate_ you too, Sam." He said, before leaning in.

Our lips connected. He was kissing me. And then, I did the unexpected, I kissed him back. It wasn't like the first time we kissed. The first time was just to get it over with. I never believed it that. I guess he didn't either.

There we were, kissing each other, holding each other's hands when I heard a voice.

"Hey, Freddie, did you end the, OH MY GOD!" The voice, which sounded a lot like Carly's, said.

I opened my eyes and we broke the kiss. And we saw Carly standing at the door.

"Hey, Carly, could you knock the next time?" I said, still holding hands with Freddie.

"You, you… you were kissing?" Carly was shocked. And she had the right to be.

"I… I guess we were…" Freddie said.

"Okay, carry on…" Carly started backing out of the room.

"Wait, weren't you asking me something?" Freddie questioned.

"Oh, it can wait…" Carly said, with a smile on her face, and she backed out of the room.

"Sam, two questions," Freddie asked me, his hand still in mine.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"How did you know that thing was going to work?" He questioned "You know, that thing with the hands."

"Oh, that…" I replied "I saw a guy in the park the other day doing something similar, so I called my uncle Bob. He's an hypnotherapist, and he explained why did that work. So I decided to try it."

"Well, I'm glad it did." Freddie said, kissing me softly.

"What's the next one?" I asked curiously.

"According to this video and from what I've seen, when I was holding you, you broke my embrace. Why did you do it?" He queried.

"I guess it was because I afraid of what Carly and Spencer might think..." I said, looking at my feet.

"It's okay, I was afraid too."

He then said something weird, but so sweet.

"When I first met you, I couldn't stand being near you. Now, I can't stand being away from you."

"Good." I said, taking him by the hand to the beanbags in the middle of the studio. As we walked, Freddie bumped into his cart and we heard a beep, but we didn't know what it was, neither did we care. "Good," I continued. "'cause I'm not going to leave you."

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard.

"Are you guys decent?" Carly asked from outside the door.

"Of course we are." I replied.

"Okay, just telling you guys, we can see everything downstairs…" Carly informed.

"Don't fool us, Car…" Freddie started to say.

"We're still broadcasting." She said suddenly.

Freddie ran to his laptop and saw that it was true. We knew we had to do something, but what exactly, escaped our minds.

I signaled Freddie, who picked up the camera and pointed it at me. "You just saw an unannounced Pathetic Play, staring me and Freddie. Now we have to go, so tune in next week, for another iCarly." I said trying my best not to sound nervous.

"And we're clear, this time for real." Freddie said, embarrassed.

"Well, we just kissed live on the Web." I said, making it sound funny.

"About that, I'm sorry. I guess my programming skills just failed." Freddie said, bummed.

"It's okay, it shows you still got something to learn, and I'll be there with you the whole time."

"Thank you." He kissed me.

"No, thank you, for saving me."

* * *

_**Okay and that's it!**_

_**I got another idea for a story, but I won't be able to write it for about 2 weeks. Trust me, it'll be packed with Seddie fluff.**_

_**Review please. It's for the children.**_


End file.
